


Mindegy mi a cím, úgyis megbánod, hogy elolvastad

by Dosadi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Infinity Stones, M/M, Time Travel, mert Deadpool~~~, nagyon crack, végtelen háború alternatív történet, yaoi csak említés szintjén
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosadi/pseuds/Dosadi
Summary: MondoCon fanfiction versenyére készült.





	Mindegy mi a cím, úgyis megbánod, hogy elolvastad

Csá kedves olvasóim, Deadpool lennék. És most elmesélem, hogyan csináltam ki Thanost. Upps, spoiler.

Tudjátok mennyire masszív csávó vagyok, robbantam már fel, lettek ilyen-meg-olyan golyó lőtte lyukak rajtam, de elporladni még nem volt szerencsém. Legalábbis addig a végzetes napig.

_Azon a tragikus napon eső dobogott az ablakon, kutyák vonyítottak a távolban és a hold fénye besütött az árnyas szobámba, amikor meghallottam a horrorfilmekbe illő nyekergést az ajtónál. Megfordultam és ott állt Thanos:_

_-_ _Eljöttem érted Ryan, ez az utolsó órád. – mondta megsuhintva a kaszáját._

_-Neeem, legalább a halálomnál csináljuk ezt rendesen, Wade Winston Wilson vagyok! – mondtam a térdeimre rogyva. - Mond szépen, hogy Wade! – kérleltem kétségbeesetten._

_-Itt a vége,Ryan! – kiáltotta és szőke haját fújta a szél._

_-Wadeeeee a nevem…. – üvöltöttem vissza és porrá hulltam._

Vagyis igazából nem teljesen így volt. Éppen NEM erotikus videókat néztem – á, ezer százalékig NEM – és hát Thanos se feltétlen jött be hozzám, amikor széthulltam. Azt se tudtam akkor még ki az az ürge. Ha tudtam volna, akkor kezet ráztam volna vele, hogy „Üdv a Kopasz Klubbomban, haver!”. Lehet, ő még a klubtagsági kártyát is elfogadta volna, nem úgy, mint X-professzor.

Aztán, ahogy söpörtem össze magam a földön, azon tanakodtam, hogy mi a ~~k*b@sz_tk/rv &élet ~~_fene_ történt. Ja, emberek, kemény menet lesz ez nekem, mert a fanfiction külső nyomás hatására kerülni fogja a felesleges vulgaritást.

Hosszas töprengésem után arra jutottam, hogy megkeresem az X-Men-eket. Sajnos, mivel senki nem tudta, hogy közülük kinek kéne kinyiffant állapotban lenni és kinek nem, ezért tovább kellett mennem a Bosszúállókhoz. Farkas volt az egyedüli, aki vélhetően velem tarttathatott volna, de ő nem akart. Nem is értem, pedig olyan kellemes társaság lehettem volna számára egészen Afrikáig. Hova is lettek a New Yorki szép napok? Ma már világot kell látnia az ember fiának, ha meg akarja menteni a Földet.

Amikor egy számomra ismeretlen országban utolértem a szuperhősöket, nem meglepően az ő számuk is megfogyatkozott. Fogadtatásképp ezt kaptam:

-Istenem, őt miért kímélted meg? – a tapintatos alak Bruce Banner volt. Nem veszem a szívemre, mert Hulk jó arc.

Felvilágosítottam, hogy Isten igazán megpróbálta, de nem jött össze neki ezúttal se a dolog. Végül voltak olyan kedvesek és beavattak, hogy ez nem az „I” betűs műve volt, hanem THANOS-é.

Amíg ők azon agyaltak, hogyan akarnak bosszút állni az ürgén, én arra az elhatározásra jutottam, hogy kellenek nekem a csili-vili kövei. Mert hát akkor enyém lehetne a világ. Mindenkit átváltoztathatnék saját magammá, vagy csinálhatnék világbékét. Esetleg milyen király lenne, ha csettintenék egyet és mindenki unikornissá változna. Lennének rózsaszín unikornisok, meg persze fehérek és ó-ó! Lenne egy pegazus is. Szinte látom már…

-Wade? Jól vagy? – kérdezte Natasha, aki még mit sem sejtett a most kialakult nagyszabású tervemből.

-Persze, cica. – kacsintottam rá, majd körbe kémleltem. - Kinek van űrhajója?

Imádom a wakandaiakat. Mert tényleg volt olyan tag, aki tartott egyet a garázsában. Eszméletlen. Szóval lenyúltam a verdát és repesztettem ki a Tejútrendszerből, miközben arra gondoltam, hogy meddig bírom feltekerni / a kocsiban a hangerőt / a kocsiban a hangerőt!

Aztán kiderült, hogy ha céltalanul csapatod a dolgokat, akkor nagyon nincs esélyed arra, hogy az összes galaxis közül éppen abba tévedj, ahova szerettél volna. Szóval kellett valami… asszem tervnek szokták hívni. Ki is eszeltem egyet:

  1. Megkérdezni a marslakókat, hol van Thanos.
  2. Utána menni.
  3. És levágni a karját a kövekért.



Amikor már éppen arra jutottam, hogy ez egész jól hangzik, akkor véletlenül koccantam. Oké, frontális karambol volt, de melyik hülye hajt át a szembe sávba az űrsztrádán? Egyáltalán van olyan, hogy űrsztráda? Persze kettőnk közül nem én voltam a böhöm kamionnal, hanem csak egy Kispolskival. Nem akarom leszólni − lopott kocsinak ne nézd a fogát − de azért nem mindegy, hogy kinnyiffansz-e az űr kellős közepén vagy sem, és hát nekem sikerült. Amely azt jelentette, hogy 2/53 pipa. Mert tudni illik, összesen 53-szor tervezek meghalni a következő oldalakon. Fenébe, hosszú fanfiction előtt állunk.

Szerencsémre a kamionos nem más volt, mint Tony Stark, plusz egy fő. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen csinos földönkívülire cserélte a barátnőjét. (Ugye még nem házasok? Remélem, hogy még nem, mert az azt jelentené, hogy nem hívtak meg az esküvőre). Ez a csaj amúgy is jobban bejött, hiszen totál jegesen fogadta a Kopasz-Klub csatlakozási javaslatomat, ami irtó menő volt. Felállt tőle a… hátamon a szőr. Persze, khmn, te kis pajzán, csak szőrről beszélünk.

És ahogy beszélgettünk, megtudtam azt is, hogy Thanos kinyírta Pókembert. Az én kedves és barátságos Pókemberemet. Nagyon bepöccentem. Mondjuk meg kell jegyeznem, hogy bár Tobay Maguire és Andrew Garfield oké volt, de Tom Hollanddal vártam volna még pár évet, mielőtt felvetem neki a Spiderpool ötletét. De a fenébe is, nem volt már soha többé lehetőségem kivárni a dolgot. Értitek, feldúlt voltam. Módosítottam hát a listám utolsó pontját egy igazi vérbeli Bosszúállóhoz méltóan:

 3. Levágni Thanos karját és azt a testrészét, amit a plusz 18-as korhatár miatt nem lehet itt megnevezni.

Ezen felül drasztikus eszközhöz is folyamodtam. Elővettem az időgépem (amiről tudsz, ha végigülted a második filmem kreditjeit és ejnye-bejnye, ha nem).

Tony teljesen kiakadt, amikor meglátta és azt vágta a fejemhez, hogyha tudok utazni az időben, akkor meg tudom állítani Thanost, mielőtt túl erőssé válna. De én meg hiába magyaráztam neki, hogy Pókember nem lesz idősebb, ha visszafelé ugrálok az időben. A sok vitatkozás közepette csak fény gyúlt a fejemben, mit is akar elmagyarázni nekem a velem szemben álló géniusz: meg kéne szerezni a köveket könnyű szerrel, mielőtt Thanos teszi rá a kezét. Ez tényleg nem egy hülye ötlet.

Ahhoz, hogy megtaláljuk a köveket, viszont több kell, mint megkérdezni egy-két járókelőt. Kinyomtattam a teljes Cinematic Marvel Wiki-t.

-Ez mi? – nézett értetlenkedve az általam felhalmozott papírtoronyra Mr. Stark.

-Internet… - válaszoltam félvállról.

-És az interneten fent van, hol találhatók a végtelen kövek? – mért végig szkeptikusan.

-Ha jó oldalán keresed. - ahogy olvastam a cuccot kezdtem összezavarodni. - Akkor most New Yorkba „Loki inváziójához” vagy a második világháborúba „Amerika Kapitány nagy időszakába” kéne visszamenni a Tesseractért?

Végül minden infót végignézve Tony Stark arra jutott, hogy a lélek kő megszerzése lesz a legnehezebb és ezen van a legnagyobb esélyünk elbukni, ezért az első állomásnak azt céloztuk be. Jött ő, meg a kedves menyasszonya. Nem akartam firtatni, hogy ki van és ki NINCS az esküvőjük meghívottak listáján, de másról sajnos nem tudtam beszélni, miután ez az apróság kiderült. Hiába vagyunk másik mozis univerzumban, ez nem kifogás.

Felkaptattunk a hegyre, ahol egy vörös arcú dementor/nazgûl szállt alá és közölte azt, amit már előre elolvastunk. Mr. és a leendő Mrs. Stark azon lelkiztek, hogy melyikük ugrik. Én meg ez alatt levetettem magam a szikla széléről, feláldozva a számomra legkedvesebb személyt: magamat. És bumm, volt egy világító kavicsom.

-Élsz még? – kiáltottak utánam.

-Ja és nézd! – mutattam fel az új szerzeményem, amit nagyobb számnak képzeltem. És égette a kezemet is. Innen lentről, kitekeredett testrészekkel nézve, mégse tűnt ez a gyűjtögetés olyan jó ötletnek.

-Kár. – természetesen ezt már nem kiáltva tették hozzá, de azért hallottam. És ez már a harmadik dobásuk volt. Oké, csak második, de a fene essen bele, egyedül akarom megszerezni a végtelen hatalmat.

Szóval egymagam leléptem és a zölden világító kavicsért mentem. Egy nagy szentélybe lettem bekísérve, ahol ott állt a vörös köpenyes bűvész ürge és nem akarta oda adni azt, amiért jöttem.

-Deadpool, ez nem egy játékszer! – érvelt ő.

-Dehogynem, nézd! – dobáltam a saját kövemet és próbáltam trükközni, de elejtettem. Kicsit volt csak kínos. Következőnek majd többet gyakorlok előtte.

-A terved abszurd és soha nem fogom rád bízni az idő kövét, túl nagy pusztítást vinnél véghez. – mondta az „én vagyok a felnőtt itt” hangon.

-Nem akarom megzavarni a magasztos lelki békéd, de így is van már egy működő időgépem, szóval nem igazán osztana és szorozna. – próbáltam megmutatni neki az érvelésében tátongó lyukat.

A beszélgetés után hősiesen elsétáltam. Azaz vettem a nyúlcipőt, mert Dr. Köpenyes Varázsló úgy gondolta, hogy túlságosan eltérnek a nézeteink a jobb jövő elérését illetően, ezért ő inkább elvenné tőlem a drágaságiamat.

A gond viszont az volt, hogy vérszemet kaptam. Nekem a zölden villódzó kavics KELLETT. Egyszerűen kellett és kész.

Szóval visszább mentem az időben és megpróbáltam az előtt lebonyolítani egy cserét, hogy _Mr.-Dr.-Mi-A-Furcsa-Nevű_ tulajdonába került volna. Először felajánlottam a szentély akkori őrzőinek a végtelen-Ó-nagyhatalmú-lélek követ az idő kőért. Nem adták. Visszamentem két kővel és még mindig rendítetlenek voltak. Kezdtem ideges lenni. Én csak azért is cserére fogom kényszeríteni őket.

Addig-addig mentem, amíg nálam nem volt mind a 6, ám még mindig nem adták. Azt mondták nincs náluk. Hogy nem lehet náluk, amikor holnap itt jártam, akkor még itt volt, és egy évvel ezelőtt loptam el tőlük, szóval még itt kéne legyen, nem?

Beláttam, hogy ez a kőkereskedelmi üzlet nekem nem megy. Amúgy is elegem lett ezekből a végtelen cuccokból és a világot pónisító tervem se tetszett már annyira, szóval elvittem Wakandába az összest és átadtam a csajnak, akinek az űrverdáját lenyúltam.

-Hogy szerzeted meg ezeket? – kérdezte Steve Rogers, aki szintén jelen volt, amikor az utolsó követ is előkapartam a hátsó zsebemből.

-Á, nem volt nagy szám. – vontam meg a vállam és megakadt egy pillanatra a szemem az idő kövén. Azt hiszem az időben ugrálás kicsit megzavarhatott, de így már világos, miért nem tudtam megszerezni a követ a szerzetesektől tiszta üzlettel.

Mintha a Szent Grált nyújtottam volna át nekik, úgy álltak a világító micsodák felett. Én kihasználtam az alkalmat, hogy nem rám figyelnek és leléptem. Lehet, hogy a világ átformálásáról lemondtam, de a fent említett listám 3. pontját még mindig véghez akartam vinni.

Elmentem hát arra a napra, amikor Gamora bolygójának lakosságának felét kinyírja Thanos. Ez az időpont nekem azért volt hívogató, mert még nem láttam tömeges földönkívüli népirtást, továbbá az egy igen megható jelenet tudna lenni, ha nem egy 159 perces film pár percébe préselik be. Szóval popcorn és zsepi bekészítve: köszönöm, jól szórakoztam.

Viszont csak aztán következett a nagyja, az én részem:

-Hé, Thanos, velem akarsz kötözködni? – léptem elő lesöpörve magamról a maradék kukoricát.

-Te ki vagy? – nézett rám. Emlékeztek az első jelenetemre? Esküszöm, hogy szőke hajjal sokkal jobban nézett ki.

-Deadpool vagyok, egy Bosszúálló, X-men (gyakornok) és a galaxis őrzője! – az utóbbi titulust csak lenyúltam, mert tetszett, bocsi. – Azért jöttem, hogy megállítsalak.

-Kicsit elkéstél. – mondta valaki a háttérben.

További felesleges szóváltásra nem került sor, helyette történt ez meg az.

Amikor a gerincem kifeküdte, hogy valaki könnyű szerrel keresztbe hajtott mielőtt eldobott, akkor az említett valaki után eredtem. Hirtelen ez egy nagyon személyes üggyé vált. De senki nem mondta, hogy ez a böhöm állat proteint reggelizik és kimúló csillagok fényénél gyúr. Szóval elég sokszor kellett „meghátrálnom”. Totálisan nem én voltam gyenge vagy ilyesmi, és nem csak azért húztam el a kilógó beleimet, mert nem tudtam leverni. Valójában annyi történt, hogy jó szamaritánius szívem esett meg rajta az 53. alkalommal is – hisz szegény csak őrült, mint én.

Aztán a végső eszközhöz nyúltam. Kicsaptam az asztalra a laptopom és megnyitottam a jövőből szerzett szent videófájlt: a Végtelen Háború 2.-t.

Innentől már minden zsírozottan ment, szóval köszönöm a figyelmet és Chimichanga legyen veletek!


End file.
